


Rage (old)

by zerixanne



Category: EterniaBound
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, fantroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerixanne/pseuds/zerixanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of two character expositions. Rewrite can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10589736</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - Stanli

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this story, as it's going to be three years old soon lmfao

Blood.

It was completely soaking your left foot. It wasn’t even touching your right. A pity, really. You’d have to walk around with a squelching sole until you could find a river or something.

No, not a pity. An annoying, uncomfortable, infuriating sensation. A situation of this degree needed to cease immediately.

Your anger at this horrid display only grows. This mountainous wasteland smeared with a rainbow of blood. Your moirail, Lontal, now dead at your feet. The impurities of this world. All of this makes you furious.

“Xaviar.”

“DON’T.” You spin around, nearly slipping on streaks of rainbow. That troll, that sadistic, unnecessary troll, standing casually behind you. “You did this. You killed him. You’ve MURDERED him. But- surprise! You don’t even look remotely guilty.”

Your voice comes out as a furious hiss. “Well, Tsuaii? SAY SOMETHING, YOU BITCH.”

She just shrugged. “Look, ah’ve killed ‘n maimed before. A lil’ hard to figure out who you’re freakin’ out about, what with all this chaos n’ murder. But I’m assuming you’re pissed ‘bout Lontal.” She shrugged again and a pained smile stretched across her face. “Well, that bastard had it comin’ for a while now, ya know?”

That tips you over the edge. You clench your fists, fingernails digging into your palms so far that a small stream of yellow trickled from both hands. “HALOHI, I FUCKING SWEAR-”

“Whoa, calm down. Keep your spit t’ yourself.”

In a blind, screaming rage, you lurch forward, wildly punching in the general direction of the troll in front of you. You punch over and over again, Halohi easily sidestepping each haywire punch. Your flurry of attack only pushes you farther into the corners of your rage-infected mind. You began to tire from punching over and over again, but your rage pushes you to continue. Even so, you are nearing the state in which you will collapse from exhaustion.

“Hal- Stanli. What..?”

Just as you collapse, you hear her voice. From your awkward faceplant angle, you can only see her now rainbow-dyed boots. You push yourself up onto your elbows to see her unreadable expression as she glares from you, to Halohi, then back to you again. She folds her arms as her brow furrows further.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We’re survivors to this damn massacre, and you respond to this fact by trying to kill each other? I can’t believe you two. But seriously, what the hell is going on over here?”

A maniacal laugh bubbles up in your throat as you push yourself to your feet. Everything blurs and and your vision acquires a yellowish tinge. It’s hard to think. “Oh, Roluko,” you croon. “If only you didn’t have that scar…”

Roluko stiffened, anger and disturbance flashing across her face. But Halohi stormed towards you, fury etched into her facial features.

“What do ya think you’re doing? Y’know, the role of Roluko’s kismesis is taken by me. So-,”

“Because, Roluko,” you continued with a drawl, ignoring the highblood. “See, I’m flushed for you.”

“The feelings aren’t mutual.” The tall troll snaps, surprise glancing through her eyes for a split second. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

You toss up the handle of your sword with your foot, deftly catching it. You powerfully kick Halohi out of the way, unfortunately getting a small spattering of purple blood on your leg. You flick the tip of your six and a half foot blade up, cutting Roluko’s belt loop that holds her chain. It falls to the ground, coils tangling around her feet. She tries to step backwards out of the trap, yet only succeeds in getting her feet caught in the links, sending her falling backwards. You step forward, your left foot crushing her right side of the face, the side with her ugly scar. You send most of your weight to your right leg as you none-too-kindly bring your knee down on the middle of her chest. Roluko coughs desperately through her nose as all the air leaves her, making you grin.

“In response to your question,” you begin with a flash in your eyes. “It’s time to make you a perfect troll.”

Her eyes widen as you separate your sword and stab one blade into the ground near her head. You press the tip of your other blade to the top of her lip on the uncovered side of her face. She struggles, trying to say something, but the sole of your blood-stained shoe keeps her mouth shut. You dig your blade’s tip deeper into her flesh, almost clear through her lip. Her screams of pain are muffled as you slice the edge from the top left side of her lip to the bottom.

You take your foot off of her face, smears of Lontal’s aqua blue blood mixing with the vermillion that Roluko is coughing up. You admire your handiwork, for now there is an identical scar on both sides of her mouth. Just remove the blood off her face, and she’d be near-perfect. Your smile is worlds away as you speak to her shuddering form.

“It’s sad though, how this can’t last.” She looks so weak, so pathetic, lying there under your knee as blood streams down her face. In a sudden jolt, you bring your knee forward so violently that you can hear a crack from her jaw as it collides. The force sends her into a flip, rolling back on the crown of her head before she lands with a thud on her face. Another groan of pain. You raise your eyebrows in slight admiration at her resilience.

“I can’t make your other scars line up perfectly without killing you. So can I not at least make your death symmetrical?”

You combine your sword once more. You stand up, looming over your half-dead flushcrush. You raise the huge, glinting tip high above your head, lining it up to cut her perfectly in half.


	2. Part 2 - Roluko

What the fuck.  
You’re still trying to make sense of all this. After what seemed like the planet itself was attempting to kill you and your fellow trolls, Stanli’s sanity had been put to rest. You had walked in on him attacking Halohi, and her being kicked away. Then pain. That’s all you could think about right now. The pain in your jaw, the pain in your presumably broken nose, the pain in your lip, the pain in your chest, the pain in your ankles from tripping over your chain.  
You manage to raise your head slightly through a pained grunt and a splitting headache. You catch a glimpse of Stanli, and your heart lodges itself in your throat. His giant sword is raised over his head, unfocused eyes staring you down. But- where was Halohi?  
“GET BACK!!”  
Now, when one hears any voice scream those two words, it’s probably best to follow their advice. But it is made one hundred percent true when Halohi yells that, especially when there’s that much urgency and fear in her voice. So you manage to take advantage of adrenaline and, despite the pain, dig your boot heels into the ground and launch yourself back as far as you can. Your face rams into the dirt soaked with your blood, and you drag yourself farther still. You look back and blink the grime out of your eyes.  
Time seems to slow, highlighting every piece of every second.  
Stanli, his sword slipping slightly from his raised hands. His face, turning to where the voice came from, pure terror evident in his widening eyes. The wave of earth and rock, rumbling down a nearby hill, heading straight towards him.  
A crack, and an explosion of yellow blood splatters everywhere.  
You could almost feel the brass mixing with vermillion mud on your face.  
“Well?”  
You start, glancing over to Halohi. She was leaning against the mound, eyebrow and a half raised in your direction. Stanli’s blood was soaking into her ripped pant legs. Her visible eye seemed pained and tired.  
“I-thanks?” you manage, still a little shell-shocked.  
Halohi shrugs and pushes herself to a standing position. On her way back up the hill, she stoops down to pick up her shovel. But you notice something odd. She opens and tilts her hand, letting something spill onto the head.  
She streaks the head of the shovel with the yellow blood. She lifts up the shovel to catch the sunlight, examining her rainbow-painted death tool.  
She captchalogues her shovel before continuing in her exit.


End file.
